warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Digital Extremes
Digital Extremes is the Canadian private video game developer responsible for developing the game WARFRAME. The Team Digital Extremes (often shorted to DE) has over 170 employees. Many members of the team have an active online presence communicating to players, particularly the Community staff. Official Site If you wish to find news published by DE, the main page of the main site includes articles they've written about various topics revolving around Warframe. These are blog posts that can include a wide variety of content, such as an analysis of player habits, an announcement of a Warframe-related contest, a Q&A with producers of fan-made content, or a sneak preview of upcoming features. Official Forums For formal interaction with the Equipo de desarrollo, there is no better avenue than the official forums for Warframe. Many of the community outreach staff as well as developers read and write posts there, and it is the central source of qualitative feedback for the Equipo de desarrollo. Guides of the Lotus Guides of the Lotus consist of community moderators and guides that are hand picked by Digital Extremes to assist in their community development, and help players get started and with any inquiries or issues they may have. In-Game Chat When not in a misión, your chat window will have a Region tab to be able to broadcast messages to all players on your region server. Oftentimes, you will be able to see a few players in the tab with the prefix "DE" to their names; these are administration accounts used by the DE team to communicate to players. Redtext Aside from individual accounts, DE has a method of broadcasting messages to all players online regardless of mission instance or active chat tab. This is informally known as the Redtext, due to the red text color used. Redtext is most frequently used to announce live updating of the game, counting down each minute for five minutes to let players know when the update is being deployed and when they can restart the game to install the update. Except in the cases of hotfixes (unscheduled updates released with urgency to fix high-priority issues, usually related to game crashes), Redtext usually accompanies humorous (and sometimes crude) quips about the coming changes. KickBot KickBot is a bot deployed by Digital Extremes to monitor and moderate chat activity in Warframe, used mainly to kick offenders from the chat. Though at most times there is no one at the helm while it interacts with players, occasionally it is manually used by a Digital Extremes developer to speak to players informally. Even without that consideration, many players treat KickBot as a member of the community in its own right. Developer Videos DE makes many videos to advertise, showcase, or explain features of the game. These can all be found at their YouTube channel. Development Música WARFRAME contains both scored and procedurally shifting music created by Digital Extremes' composer, Keith Power. The music procedurally shifts in real time based on the player's actions, particularly the player's current situation with enemies present in the Escenario: Sigilo, aware and combat theme, with each respective score increasing in intensity and complexity. Keith Power also provided scores for the different Facciónes y Sindicatos, as well as unique scores for each of the Assassins. Assets DE has worked on roughly a score of games since the company was founded, including several Unreal Tournament titles, Bioshock and its sequel, The Darkness II and Dark Sector. Dark Sector in particular has been treated as a spiritual ancestor to Warframe, being the source of many ideas implemented in Warframe. This includes the very word 'Tenno', the weapon design and name of the Glaive, the layout of the diseño de protoarmadura de Excalibur, and the Lotus symbol. The entire list of references can be found here. However, it has been officially confirmed by DE that this is in fact false, and the two games are separate universes. Categoría:Digital Extremes Categoría:Desarrollador